


Christmas Birthday

by Burgie



Series: 12 Days of Ficsmas 2017 [7]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The druids throw Water a surprise birthday party. Water belongs to oceansisterslegacy on tumblr.





	Christmas Birthday

Water smiled as she rode around in the snowy winter landscape of Jorvik near the winery. With her white coat, her horse Yoyo blended in with the landscape. Water almost blended in too, as she wore all-white clothing, and she imagined that she looked like just some green hair floating several feet up in the air. She giggled at the thought.

“Ah, Keira, there you are,” said a robed figure, his grey robes standing out against the snow like a stone.

“Hi, Avalon,” said Keira, hoping that it was Avalon this time. All the druids looked the same in their robes, they couldn’t have helpful name tags or anything like that. Maybe they had symbols, but if they did, she didn’t know about them. She halted her horse, not wanting to be rude. “Were you looking for me?”

“Yes, I was,” said Avalon, giving a small incline of his head.

“What for?” asked Water, curiosity edging her voice now. “Are you finally calling together a meeting to discuss my powers and training?” Excitement fizzed in her veins at the idea of that, she’d wanted that ever since she’d first managed to light up the four stones.

“Er, no. Sorry,” said Avalon. “Not yet. But it is something important concerning you.”

“Okay, should I bring Emmy?” asked Water, remembering that the druids had been focusing on her Jorvik Warmblood this year.

“No, any horse is fine,” said Avalon.

“Okay,” said Water, glad that she wouldn’t have to return all the way to her home stable and ready another horse for a ride.

“Come with me,” said Avalon. “They’re waiting for you.”

“Want me to give you a ride?” asked Water, smiling at the druid. She guessed that Avalon smiled back, he even chuckled a little.

“Oh, no thank you, that won’t be necessary,” said Avalon. “I know that I may potter about my cottage, but I can really move when I want to.”

“Okay then,” said Water, grinning rather fiendishly now. Yoyo, reacting to her rider’s enthusiasm, shifted her hooves eagerly, wiggling her rump and getting ready to run. “Try and keep up.”

Water took off towards Valedale, Yoyo’s hooves sending clumps of snow into the air, the cold air biting her face but also lending her a feeling of utter exhilaration. She laughed like a child as she rode across the Everwind Fields, and would have thrown her arms up into the air if that would have been safe. She trusted Yoyo, but the terrain was cold and slippery, which could be treacherous.

Where the trees of Hollow Woods appeared, Water risked a glance back to see if she could spot Avalon. To her surprise, he was managing to keep pace, leaning forward as he glided along the ground, his robes flapping about his ‘feet’. Somehow, though, his cowl remained over his face, so Water could see nothing but blackness where his face should be. It was an amusing picture, though, so Water laughed as she turned back around and used her knees to urge Yoyo to go ever faster.

Water almost expected to hear triumphant horns as she skidded to a stop outside Elizabeth’s cottage, but it was silent save for the heavy breathing of Yoyo. Still, Water grinned as she dismounted, and only had to wait a few moments for Avalon.

“You weren’t kidding about being able to keep up,” said Water with a laugh as the druid slowed to approach Elizabeth’s door. A Christmas wreath hung off it, and the whole place smelled wonderfully of peppermint and wax from the candy canes and candles that Elizabeth made every Christmas.

“I try not to make a big deal out of it,” said Avalon, opening the door and gliding inside. Water was surprised that he hadn’t knocked, but then, the druids could probably communicate telepathically. There was still a lot that she didn’t know about them, after all.

And then, Water was surprised all over again when she entered Elizabeth’s dining room where meetings were usually held to find the room full of people, all grinning at her (or just looking at her, in the case of those whose faces she could not see).

“Surprise! Happy birthday!” everyone cheered, and Water grinned and laughed, cheeks heating in embarrassment, as Alex walked over and put a party hat on Water’s head while Elizabeth gently pushed Water over towards the large, triple-tiered cake with white frosting and many candles decorating it.

“Come on, Water, we’ve been waiting for you so we can eat,” Lisa complained while Linda carefully bent over the cake and lit the candles.

“Quickly now, before the wax drips onto the cake,” said Linda, giving her a grin, and Water returned the grin before she bent and blew out the candles.

There was much cake and celebration once the candles had been blown out and the cake divided up, and Water happily munched on a slice of cake while everyone else milled around and chatted. Because her birthday was so close to Christmas, there were quite a few Christmas decorations and confections strewn about, including some gingerbread cookies.

“I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you since it’s so close, but it just didn’t feel right,” said Elizabeth as she set a large box wrapped in Christmas paper down in front of Water. Elizabeth stepped back and smiled while she watched Water unwrap the box, a large smile spreading across the girl’s face.

“You got me a new saddle? Thank you,” said Water, grinning as she handled the rich brown saddle. It would definitely look nice on at least one of her horses.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Elizabeth with a laugh. “There’s more to come at Christmas.”

“Thanks for thinking of me,” said Water, giving the older woman a hug after setting aside the saddle.

Water’s birthday fell on such a day that Christmas always at least made an appearance, but it was rare for someone to actually give her a birthday present on her actual birthday. She also hadn’t expected the druids to throw her a surprise birthday party, but it had been very nice of them. So she smiled as she snagged a gingerbread cookie and nibbled on it.


End file.
